The present invention relates to a pushbutton actuated slide switch comprising at least one row of fixed contacts arranged behind each other in the sliding direction, which project on one side or on two opposite sides as terminals out of the housing, and are capable of being electrically bridged by contact bridges connected to the slider.
The electrical contacts of such pushbutton actuated slide switches are arranged on the slider at a fixed spaced relation, and serve the switching in proportion to the slider movement, as bridging contacts between the fixed contacts arranged in a row. Owing to the fixed arrangement in the order of sequence of the individual contacts, it is only possible to perform a synchronous switching. It is also desirable, however, for the slider to actuate other asynchronously switchable contacts. For this purpose it has been proposed to attach to one end of a pushbutton actuated slide switch, a pushbutton switch whose contact bridge is actuated as well as by the slider of the pushbutton actuated slide switch.
It is the object of the invention to provide a pushbutton actuated slide switch with additional contacts which are capable of being actuated as well by the slider of the pushbutton actuated slide switch. These additional contacts are to be integrated in a simple as possible manner into the overall structure of a pushbutton actuated slide switch. Moreover, the additional contacts are arranged in such a way as to cooperate simultaneously with the corresponding additional contacts of pushbutton actuated slide switches arranged next to each other.
Whereas in the normal design, the fixed contacts are aligned in such a way as possibly not to affect one another in the case of pushbutton actuated slide switches arranged next to each other, a common function is actually required in the case of the additional contacts. This applies in particular to noise suppression contacts which are intended to shorten the output amplifier input upon actuation of each key of the keyboard of an amplifier for the noise-suppressions purpose.